Dari Koper Menjadi Seutas Benang Merah
by Authorjelek
Summary: /Collab with Rieyama Yuuko/ Haru, seorang novelis yang kehabisan ide, bermaksud untuk mencari inspirasi dengan cara jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Tetapi, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Apakah itu?


"Hmmm..."

Terlihat sosok wanita bersurai coklat pendek sedang duduk di kursi, menghadap meja kerjanya. Ia mengetuk-ketuk jarinya ke meja kantor yang berada di hadapannya, berusaha mencari imajinasi.

"Haah..." Haru mendesah. Ini adalah hari ketiga Ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah—baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya berdiam diri, ia masih mandi, makan atau melakukan rutinitas pokok lainnya. Otaknya yang biasanya penuh dengan ide-ide cemerlang sedang tidak bekerja maksimal, membuat pekerjaannya sebagai novelis harus ia abaikan untuk sementara.

Ya, wanita lajang berambut coklat pendek itu bernama Haru Miura. Sekarang ia sudah menginjak usianya yang ke-24 dan ia menjalani hidup sehari-hari dengan menjadi seorang novelis. Penghasilan yang ia terima cukup banyak karena karyanya yang cukup terkenal. Dan, oke, tidak usah lebih jauh sampai membahas novelnya.

Sekarang, wanita yang berperan menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini sedang bersandar di kursinya, menampakkan mimik bosan. Oh, ayolah—siapa yang tidak bosan kalau hari-harinya terasa kosong karena pekerjaan satu-satunya tidak dapat ia kerjakan? Dan jangan kira Haru tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengunjungi rumah Kyoko 2 hari lalu, tetapi yang dimaksud sedang tidak berada di rumah. Kyoko sedang menemani sang tunangan—Tsunayoshi—yang sedang bertugas entah-di-mana sekarang.

Dan... lirik yang lainnya, Lambo. Ya ampun, manusia setengah sapi itu bukanlah anak kecil lagi, yang dapat luluh hanya dengan satu bungkus permen. Umurnya yang sudah dapat digolongkan remaja membuatnya harus sibuk dengan pekerjaan mafianya sehingga ia bahkan lupa betapa enaknya satu bungkus permen yang dahulu sangat ia suka.

Bagaimana dengan Bianchi? Haru baru saja mendengar berita bahwa adik tiri wanita berambut _peach _itu sedang sakit. Tentu saja—Bianchi harus merawatnya dan tak dapat menemani Haru jalan-jalan atau apa. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir Haru sudah menjenguk Gokudera, berarti harinya ada yang _terisi _satu. Tapi, tetap saja—lebih banyak yang membosankan di 3 hari terakhir ini.

Haru memutar bola matanya, melirik seluruh sudut kamarnya. Barangkali ada barang di kamarnya yang dapat membuahkan inspirasi tapi—nihil. Kamarnya sudah terlalu sering ia jadikan inspirasi sampai 2 buku telah ia selesaikan. Dan akhirnya, sebuah ide terbesit dalam otaknya.

'_Ah, iya. Bagaimana kalau kebosanan Haru menjadi ide pokok cerita Haru saja?_'batin Haru. Ia mulai menulis satu kalimat—

—lalu idenya berhenti mengalir begitu saja. Atau memang sebenarnya Haru sudah tidak memiliki ide dari awal? Entahlah. Otaknya yang mulai pasrah membuat kepalanya langsung ia sandarkan ke meja.

"Haru menyerah saja,_ desu_... Begini terus juga takkan ada hasilnya..." Haru bangkit dari kursinya. Kali ini, ia berputar di kamarnya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di suatu titik. Tepat di hadapan lemari pakaiannya.

'_Oh, ya. Haru baru ingat kalau Haru memiliki _voucher _tiket pesawat gratis _desu_.' _Haru membuka laci lemarinya. Selembar kertas yang mendiami lemari itu siap Haru ambil untuk perjalanannya dalam mencari inspirasi.

.

_**Rieyama Yuuko **__and __**Authorjelek **__present_

.

**Dari Koper Menjadi Seutas Benang Merah**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: Haru, seorang novelis yang kehabisan ide, bermaksud untuk mencari inspirasi dengan cara jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Tetapi, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Apakah itu?

.

1: **Prologue**

.

_TAP, TAP, TAP..._

Suara derap kaki menyebar di seluruh area luas yang sering disebut bandara ini. Belum suara putaran roda koper yang bergemuruh menambah ramainya suasana di siang yang cerah ini. Memang, bandara ini selalu penuh orang yang entah ingin melakukan penerbangan, atau malah baru saja menyelesaikan penerbangannya. Dan di antara orang-orang yang ingin melakukan penerbangan, kita dapat mengetahui sosok tokoh utamanya. Ya—Haru Miura.

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuju ruang tunggu penumpang. Tidak lupa ia membawa koper yang berisi pakaiannya untuk beberapa hari berlibur di Prancis. Ya, Haru merasa Prancis adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk mencari inspirasi. Dari makanan yang bervariasi sampai tempat wisata yang bermacam-macam. Haru yakin ia akan mendapatkan banyak variasi setelah sampai di sana. Apalagi—eh, mata Haru menangkap bayangan sosok berjas hitam dan kemeja ungu. Haru segera menghampirinya, yah, barangkali saling menyapa merupakan hal yang baik untuk Haru dan—

—Hibari Kyouya.

Entah karena Haru terlalu bodoh atau terlalu baik sampai ingin menyapa mantan prefek sekolah Namimori itu. Yang jelas, hatinya memaksa untuk menyapa, yah, namanya satu keluarga; Vongola. Tunggu—memang Haru merupakan anggota keluarga Vongola juga, ya?

"H-Hahi! S-Siang, Hibari-san." Sapa Haru sedikit gemetar. Tatapan dingin Hibari memang—hampir—selalu membuat orang ketakutan.

"Hnn. Siang, herbivor."

"H-Hibari-san pulang dari tugas ya? H-Hahi, Haru baru ingat desu. Apa kabar Hibird? Haru tidak melihat Hibird dengan Hibari-san sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, koper kit—"

"Diam, herbivor. Aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Sekarang, minggir." Hibari memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. Berjalan dengan santai melewati Haru, sepertinya _mood_nya tidak terlalu baik kalau dilihat dari wajahnya—

"H-hahi! Hibari-san! Ini kopermu!" tiba-tiba Haru berteriak ke arahnya. Yang disebut otomatis menengok, masih memberikan tatapan dingin pada yang membawakan kopernya.

"Bawakan sampai depan, herbivor."

"Hahi! Enak saja! Haru juga punya urusan sendiri, tau!" Haru langsung menyerahkan koper pada pemilik aslinya. "Ini!" lalu berbalik arah, kembali menuju tujuan aslinya; ruang tunggu penumpang.

...

Haru terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan ruangan yang ia cari. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum duduk, akhirnya ia mendengar bahwa pesawat yang ia naiki sudah sampai di bandara dan ini waktunya para penumpang pesawat tersebut untuk memasukinya lalu mencari tempat duduk sesuai nomor yang dicantumkan pada tiket yang dimiliki.

Haru selesai emnaruh bagasi, ia duduk di kursi penumpang yang menunjukkan angka yang sama dengan yang tercantum di tiket. Berada di sebelah jendela persis. Haru bersandar pada kursinya lalu memandang arah luar lewat jendela.

...

_JGLEK._

Hibari membuka kunci rumahnya dan masuk. Ia langsung menduduki sofa rumahnya, melepas leleah sebentar. Baru saja ia menelusuri belahan dunia lain untuk tugas mafianya, dan setelah ini, ia masih harus memberikan laporannya ke Tsuna. Hey—memang melelahkan, tapi mau apalagi, pekerjaannya sebagai mafia membuatnya harus sesibuk ini.

Sebenarnya, Hibari sangat ingin menolak—siapa yang mau diperintah para herbivor seperti itu, menggelikan. Tapi, bosnya yang sekarang sudah berbeda. Tsuna yang sekarang lebih bijak dan bagi Hibari, sudah menjelma menjadi karnivor yang cocok untuk diajak bertarung dengannya. Reborn juga sudah menawarkan yang 'tidak-tidak' kalau ia ingin melakukan perintah Tsuna. Makanya Hibari sekarang rela menyibukkan diri demi Vongola seperti ini.

Hibari mendesah pelan, memanggil Kusakabe untuk mengambil barangnya dari koper. Tentu saja pria dengan gaya rambut artis 70-an itu langsung melaksanakan perintah sang karnivor. Hibari yang tau jelas bahwa Kusakabe dapat diandalkan hanya tinggal memejamkan mata saja—

"Maaf, Kyo-san."

Hibari kembali membuka matanya. Ia memberikan Kusakabe tatapan _sejak-kapan-kau-berani-mengganggu-tidurku?_.

"M-Maaf. Tapi, benarkah ini koper anda, Kyo-san?"

"Tentu saja itu koper—" Hibari berhenti berkata-kata setelah melihat isi koper yang berisi—err—pakaian dalam wanita. Ia mencoba melirik ke sekitar tasnya—ia melihat sebuah label nama. Hibari mencoba membacanya.

"Haru Miura."

Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil telepon genggam _flip_nya. Menekan tombol _down _sampai orang yang dicarinya ditemukan...

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

* * *

><p>Pesan kami: Maju pair <strong>Allx86<strong>! Kami bertujuan untuk meramaikan fic _straight_ di fandom ini.

Sekian. **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
